


The Sun Was Gone

by alltimelexi



Series: Newsies and the Supernatural [3]
Category: Newsies (1992), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelexi/pseuds/alltimelexi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three years since a demon has bothered Spot Conlon on his home territory. He hopes this one is just really dumb and will be very easy to take care of. But that's never the case, is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun Was Gone

Spot Conlon was not expecting any more demons to come anywhere near his borough. He thought he had made it clear in the four years that he had been both running Brooklyn and becoming a skilled hunter on the side, that he would not allow anything like that near him or the people in his borough. Why anything, human or not, thought they could fool him, Spot would never know. “Racetrack,” Spot muttered, looking over to where his second-in-command for hunting was resting lazily on the floor. “What have I done wrong? They’ve stayed out for four years and all of a sudden a new kid shows up and they think I wouldn’t have him followed? I’m lucky Doll knew how to convince those girls that they didn’t actually see what they thought they did.” He sighed and rubbed his temples, suddenly feeling very old.

Race, who had finally quit his position as a newsie at the age of twenty-one, instead choosing to bum off of Spot and be a hunter full time, shrugged. “Maybe they have a reason?” he replied, pausing a minute, “Or maybe it’s just a really dumb one? They have those, you know.”

Spot took his cap off and sat down, leaning against his bed so he was looking at Race. "You know, I blame you for all of this," he decided, running a hand through his blonde hair. Race raised an eyebrow and stared at him incredibly, but didn't say anything. He knew better than to argue with Spot at this point. "If you hadn't gotten your body taken over by that damn angel, I wouldn't have any idea about this kind of stuff," Spot explained.

Race blinked, trying to decide if Spot was being serious. "Yes," he started slowly, "and Doll would still be possessed by a demon. Or, you know, dead or a murderer or something. And it would be on your shoulders." He knew he was pushing it with that statement, but seriously, Spot was going to try to blame this on him? "It's not like I was praying to God to please ruin the life of Spot Conlon," he said calmly.

One of the things Spot hated recently was how Racetrack was actually more mature now. He had even started going by Anthony, although Spot couldn't say it with a straight face. Race would always be Race to him. He felt a glimmer of pride when he thought of the fact that Doll also refused to call Race by his given name, opting instead to call him Higgins just like she had since the day she met him. Speaking of Doll... "I know what I can do!" Spot said, proud of his plan.

"Oh no," Race muttered quietly to himself, before looking up and shaking his head. "Okay, let's hear it."

Spot shot him a disapproving glare, because damn it just because Race was older and trying to be an adult or something didn't mean he was suddenly in charge, before speaking, "Doll. She knows what's up, and she's the best damn birdie I got anyway. I can have her trail him, see if she can get any information."

Race stared at him for a minute. "You didn't think of that ages ago?" he asked.

Spot glared at him. "You know I try not to get her involved when I don't have to," he defended himself. Having her hurt once was enough, he wasn't going to put her on the line unless he absolutely had no other choice. Also, he'd been a bit more focused on what he could do himself to stop the thing.

Race shook his head again but struggled to his feet. "Alright, I'm leaving that to you. Doll's fiesty and all, but I don't need any more brusies," he said before extending his hand to help Spot up off the ground. 

Spot took it and pulled himself into a standing position before nodding at Race. "I'll find you when I need you," he said simply, opening the door and starting to pace instead of seeing Race out. Race just sighed and patted Spot's shoulder before exiting to go to his own room.


End file.
